


a new day

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rayla's Birthday :DD, Rayllum kisses hehe, rayllum birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Short ficlet of the morning of Rayla's birthday that she's spending in Katolis for the first time.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	a new day

The light of the sun seeps into the room as Rayla awakes. She sits up, letting out a small yawn, still groggy and tired. A sudden heavy weight on the bed makes her jump. Looking over to the edge of the bed, she spots Callum and Ezran grinning from ear to ear at her. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” She lets out a grunt as Ezran jumps on her and engulfs her in a hug. She lets out a giggle at the little boy’s excitement. He eventually peels himself off of her, taking a stand beside the bed. He throws his arm up, yelling, “It’s your special day!”

She rubs her eyes as she remembers what day it is. She has no care for her birthday. It was just a day. She’d love to spend it like a normal day, without any parties or celebrating, but she’s been too blessed to experience a normal day like that. 

She sits up on the bed and fixes her messy bed hair. Ezran excuses himself from the room, mentioning something about “kingly duties”, but Rayla rolls her eyes, knowing better than that. Knowing the young mischievous king, he most likely had a surprise party planned, which she wasn’t really ready for.

At last, she stands up and looks at Callum, who was standing a foot away from the bed. “Good morning,” she smiles, walking to him and leaning her head on his and brushing his hair away from his eyes.

“Good morning. Happy birthday, Ray.” 

She looks into his soft, loving gaze and doesn’t resist the urge to kiss him. He immediately reciprocates and she melts into his warm lips. 

Pulling away, Rayla sighs, a smile lingering on her face. It was time to get ready for a new day. 

She would typically spend her birthdays with her parents (when they were not part of the Dragon Guard yet) and Runaan and Ethari. They’d make her a moonberry flavored cake and traditional Moonshadow elf deserts. Then she would open her presents (always eating a moonberry surprise before that) and spend the rest of the day doing fun little activities with her guardians. 

As she grew up, she began to grow out of the little traditions and activities and would even have to be dragged to the living room to cut the cake. The spirit was lost. She doesn’t like attention or gatherings. 

She knows she can’t escape Ezran’s wrath once her surprise party begins, but something tells her that she would be able to sneak away for a few minutes and have some time to herself and Callum.

She motions for him to turn around as she begins to change into some new clothes that they lent her. A soft orange knit sweater and grey trousers.

Once she’s done, she plops down on the side of the bed. Callum takes a seat beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. “You ok? You don’t seem too excited about today.”

She smiles at his worried tone. He always worries about the littlest things. 

“I’m fine, I just don't really care that today is my birthday. It’s not really something important to me, I never really thought about it much. And I’m tired and don’t feel like doing anything else” With a whine, she drops back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

He breathes a sigh of relief and shifts so he’s slightly hovering over her and looking into her eyes, “Well, maybe later in the afternoon today, we can both take a nap, y’know, take a little break from the world.”

He smiles at her before diving down to leave a peck on her lips. Letting out a breath, she softly says, “Thank you, Callum, I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s go, you’ve got a long day ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Rayla is literally my favorite character to exist and I have an unhealthy obsession with her. I literally just post "Rayla" every day on Twitter and always talk about her. This was last minute and I wrote it in like an hour or two and it's 2 am and I'm tired :) hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
